1. Field of the Invention
The application generally relates to a display element for an electronic module configured as an optical waveguide arrangement. In one aspect, the optical waveguide comprises a first optical waveguide part with a first light-receiving surface and a first light-emitting surface and a second optical waveguide part with a second light-receiving surface and a second light-emitting surface. The first optical waveguide part and the second optical waveguide part are arranged opposite one another. The application also generally relates to an electronic module with a housing and to a recess wherein the display element is coupled.
2. Related Art
In electronic modules, especially in electronic modules for industrial process automation, options are provided for a user of the electronic module to label or to identify the respective electronic module as well as interfaces disposed on the electronic module. For electronic modules with an increased protection type (e.g. IP 65/IP 67) designation labels are realized by plastic labels that the user of the electronic module can inscribe individually and subsequently install at or on the electronic module.
In the manual entitled Siemens, SIMATIC, Dezentrale Peripherie, Dezentrales Peripheriegerät (decentralized periphery, decentralized peripheral device), ET 200eco, 03/2013, A5E00158714-03, an electronic module is presented as a decentralized peripheral device for industrial process automation, particularly for communication. Typically, such electronic peripheral devices include a number of channels or interfaces per device, wherein a designation label is provided in each case for the channels. The designation labels are latched into the housing surface of the device at a provided position. To that end, an undercut is necessary at the respective location in the housing surface, into which the designation label can latch. Attaching and placing the designation labels on devices with a high protection type (IP 65/IP 67) continues to present a problem since moisture may not penetrate into the device.
Previously, the designation labels have been latched directly into the relevant housing of the device. To that end, the required undercut is created in two ways: For metal housings that have been manufactured in a die casting method, the undercut is inserted by subsequent mechanical processing.
For plastic housings that have been manufactured in an injection molding method, in one example, the undercut is manufactured (i.e., as a result of the small undercut) either by a more simply structured inner slider or by a forced demolding. It is not possible to demold the undercut from the inside since this means that the protection type is no longer guaranteed.